


Fallen in love with a neko

by Cherryplasy11



Category: MR Wheezy x mangosteen, Snow x king dice
Genre: Multi, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Snow is related to mr wheezy by being cousins that’s all ya need to know





	1. The ‘broken’ family

3rd POV  
A child walked through the woods to a small home he smiled And he ran to it his brown hair blowing in the wind. His name was cigar wheezy or wheezy for short. As he neared the home he saw the door was busted open like a break in,one of the windows was broken, But what scared himself the most was the crying coming out of the home. When got there by running he saw that a good amount of blood and the crying ceased to stop as he saw two body’s. The first was a male he had brown hair and green eyes and he was dead because he had a bullet hole in his head. The second was a female she had white hair,ice blue eyes, and she was dead also but she had her throat was cut. They where in there bed clothes. Fear over took the child and he ran to the back of the house but releaved to see a small baby in the crib crying her eyes out. She wore a white wonzey that was covered in tears. Her hair was white,her face was red from crying so much,and the same was for her eyes. Wheezy took the small baby and was trying to calm her down. Pretty soon the crying stoped and not soft whines where coming from her. “Shhh.its ok your big cousin is here” said the boy. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped the baby into it and grabbed a Covenantly baby bag that’s packed with the baby girls stuff and on the side it said ‘Snow’. “Let’s go Snow” he said


	2. Chapter 2. Porcelain body

Snows POV 

I grabbed a bag filled with assorted drugs (don’t do drugz kidz) I looked at my schedule Inkwell Isle 3 hmmm. 

I sighed and ran out of the home I called for five years and ran to The isle. 

Went to my usual spot and stood there only the people who Know’s I sell this stuff comes here. I looked and saw Mrs.Bee.I handed her the drugs and she handed me the money. 

 

Time skip

Snows POV

I ran out and went back home and as I was walking in I slipped and fell.I heard a shatter and cried out.

I brought my shattered body off the pavement. I was missing my hand,foot,leg,and arm I sighed and grabbed my bag and put my pieces in there and and grabbed onto a lamp post trying my best to hold on with my left arm. 

I limped to my home seeing two figures on the stares. I recognized them immediately. “Wheezy! Dice! Hel-help!” I said and felt my body fall to the ground.

“SNOW!” They both shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic on here :D


End file.
